Meet the peeps
by Raven's Ghost
Summary: All I got so for: Two chicas living in that horrid town of Gatlin and stuff
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Corn. Elizabeth and Eve are mine though.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place one year before those idiots Burt and Vikki arrived. Oh and another thing Elizabeth and Eve have these weird obsessions with llamas, monkeys, and penguins.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth stared out the window while her best friend Eve raved about Isaac.  
  
"And he just has the nerve to ban us from stuff- Elizabeth are you listening?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes I am, but its hard when your raving like a wild llama," Elizabeth responded with a smile.  
  
Eve smiled. "Have you ever noticed how much Isaac resembles a penguin?"  
  
They both laughed. "If he had a tail I would of thought he was a monkey."  
  
"One by one the penguins steal my sanity." Eve started  
  
"Than a llama gave it back and then a monkey took it and ate it and now I'm insane." Elizabeth finished.  
  
"You forgot to add now I'm just hanging out with my llama, penguins, and my monkey," said Eve.  
  
They both laughed. Just than they heard the door open and Isaac and his ugly looking friend Malachai walked in.  
  
"I gots an idea," Eve whispered "We go hide somewhere so they cant find us."  
  
"I know just the place," Elizabeth whispered back.  
  
Since they were just in Elizabeth's room they didn't have to go very far to find the hiding place. The hiding place was the attic and there was a door to go to it in the closet. You couldn't see the door because it was covered with the same material that covered her whole closet. They walked into the attic.  
  
"Your brilliant!" Eve said to Elizabeth.  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said back.  
  
They heard Isaac and Malachai climbing the stairs. They both tried to contain their giggles.  
  
"The Penguin and his Giraffe are coming!" Eve shrieked.  
  
They both laughed. They accidentally laughed a little to loud because just then Isaac and Malachai were both in the attic with them.  
  
"EVE!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
Eve couldn't control her giggles any more and fell over laughing.  
  
Ignoring Eve, Elizabeth looked at Isaac "What do you want?"  
  
"Why do you care this is not your house anymore," Isaac said cooly.  
  
"Llama," Elizabeth muttered and helped Eve up.  
  
Eve bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Isaac just stared at them both like they were crazy. (AN: They are crazy and messed up in the head)  
  
"Do you guys know how much you two look alike?" Isaac said to them. "I mean you both have the long wavy red hair Elizabeth just has to blonde strands in the front, and you both have eyes like gemstones even though Elizabeth's are like emeralds and Eve's are like sapphires the same shape of body and you both have immature attitudes."  
  
"We're not immature, we're just not all grown up like you," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Now if excuse us we have things to do," Eve said and went to move for the door.  
  
"Like what?" Malachai asked speaking for the first time today.  
  
"Like, like." Eve said trying to come up with something.  
  
"Like worshipping llamas," Elizabeth said.  
  
Eve nodded "Yeah what she said."  
  
Elizabeth grabbed Eve's free hand and pulled her over. Elizabeth and Eve both left their not-so-secret hide out. 


	2. Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own children of the corn Elizabeth and Eve are mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth stood staring at the moon outside. It was a beautiful sight. She just wished Eve were there with her. Elizabeth sighed she was 15 and she was still afraid of the dark.  
  
"Your pathetic," she said to herself.  
  
"You aren't that pathetic." A voice came from the back of the room.  
  
She turned to see Isaac staring at her.  
  
"I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," He said  
  
"It's ok," Elizabeth said "I'm just afraid of the dark I have watched way to many horror movies."  
  
"Interesting," He responded moving toward the table.  
  
"What's interesting?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It's interesting how you don't say anything stupid unless your little friend Eve is around," Isaac replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Elizabeth lifted her left eyebrow.  
  
"You look kinda cute like that," Isaac said  
  
"Really?" She asked again.  
  
"Really," He replied.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"I got to go get changed for bed." Elizabeth said trying to end the conversation "Good night Isaac."  
  
She got up to leave and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't leave, please?" Isaac pleaded "It's nice to talk to someone who acts my age at times."  
  
"Why don't you talk to Malachai?" She asked.  
  
"Why would I he isn't all that fun to talk to," Isaac said "He's obsessed with blood and guts and not to mention that strange crush on Eve, I swear he's obsessed."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"You know Isaac at times I think I like you," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Really." She replied. 


	3. Fun times

Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Corn. And that list '10 words that don't exist, but should' it's not mine either it's property of funnymail.com the only word that is mine is Mooha.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth and Eve were sitting on the living room floor because erm they can.  
  
"I'm bored," Eve said to Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey! I gots another idea!" Elizabeth responded.  
  
"And what's that?" Eve asked.  
  
Elizabeth pulled out a piece of paper and a black pen.  
  
"We will make up eleven words that don't exist but should," Elizabeth retorted.  
  
"Hey your kinda smart!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Ok what's one word," Elizabeth said staring hard at the paper.  
  
"Umm, aquadexrous!" Eve said.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Possessing the ability to turn on the bathtub tap on and off with your toes!" Eve replied.  
  
"Hey your kinda smart!" Elizabeth said jotting down the word.  
  
"I know I know," Eve said coolly.  
  
"Ooo I got one!" Elizabeth said jumping up.  
  
"And that is?" Eve said.  
  
"Carperpetuation, it means the act, when vacuuming, of running over a string or a piece of lint at least a dozen times reaching over and picking it up, examining it, then putting it back down to give the vacuum one more chance." Elizabeth said with pride.  
  
"Hey I like that word," Eve retorted.  
  
"You would," Elizabeth said.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Ok what are the words again?" Eve asked.  
  
"They are aquadexrous, carperpetuation, disconfect, elbonics, frust, lactomangulation, peppier, phonesia, pupkus, and telecrastination." Elizabeth responded. (AN: If you want to find out what they all mean E-mail me at Shdwprincess28@aol.com)  
  
They both fell over laughing.  
  
"Wait a minute, those words are big words!" Eve said with horror.  
  
"No they aren't big words are like osteoporosis which have a meaning," Elizabeth said calmly.  
  
"Oh peaches, your right," Eve said.  
  
"I'm always right," Elizabeth responded.  
  
"Hey you said Isaac came over and talked to you last night, what did you talk about?" Eve said with curiosity.  
  
"Stuff," Elizabeth responded.  
  
"What kinda stuff?" Eve asked.  
  
"I forgot." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Oh," Eve said dropping the conversation.  
  
  
  
Later that day they were all in church.  
  
"Do you think Malachai would find the woopy cushion hidden on his chair?" Eve asked.  
  
"He's to stupid to notice," Elizabeth replied with ease.  
  
Just then Malachai came and sat down on the chair with the woopy cushion on it. There was a huge fart noise and everyone looked in Malachai's direction. Everyone laughed but Eve and Elizabeth. Isaac looked and saw Eve and Elizabeth sitting in the back not laughing at all.  
  
"Why aren't you laughing its your joke?" Isaac asked.  
  
"We're trying to laugh-" Eve started.  
  
"But it's a written rule not to laugh at your own joke," Elizabeth finished.  
  
"Yeah," Eve said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Malachai was furious. Just then he looked over to see Eve, Elizabeth, and Isaac sitting and talking in the back. He turned bright red and was very very angry. 


	4. To those who want to know what those ten...

If you are wondering what those ten words mean here they are:  
  
Aquadexrous: Possessing the ability to turn the bath tubtap on and off with your toes.  
  
Carperpetuation: The act, when vacuuming, of running over a string or a piece of lint at least a dozen times reaching over picking it up examine it and then put it back down to give the vacuum one more try.  
  
Disconfect: To sterilize a piece of confection (lollypop) you dropper on the floor by blowing on it assuming this will some how 'remove' all the germs.  
  
Elbonics: The actions of 2 people maneuvering for one armrest in a movie theater.  
  
Frust: The small line of debris that refuses to be swept onto the dust pan and keeps backing a person across the room until he/she finally decides to give up and sweep it under the rug.  
  
Lactomangulation: Man handling the open end of the spout on a milk container so badly that one has to resort to the 'illegal' side.  
  
Peppier: The waiter at a fancy restaurant whose sole purpose seems to be walking around asking diners if the want fresh ground pepper.  
  
Phonesia: The afflictions of dialing a phone number and forgetting whom you were calling just as they answer.  
  
Pupkus: The moist residue left on a window after a dog presses its nose against it.  
  
Telecrastination: The act of always letting the phone ring at least twice before you pick it up even if you're six inches away. 


	5. Sorry

Sorry to those who care. I won't be updating ANY of my stories. The reasons are:  
  
My cheerleading squad is going to Nationals and I have to practice 5 times a week and I don't know what to put after my last chapter (so basically I ran out of ideas).  
  
To those who say I have bad grammar or something like that. My response you is: I made them talk that way!! You people don't know anything!!!  
  
Ok so I am done now. I might get new ideas to update and might not so don't yell at me. 


	6. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Corn if I did why would I be writing here?  
  
Author's Note: Ok I'm gonna try to put the characters back in order.  
  
  
  
After church or whatever Isaac calls that stuff.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth and Eve found themselves scared as Hell. Malachai was furious and Isaac was as pissed as Malachai.  
  
"You two shall pay for your insolence!" Isaac shouted. "This is nothing but a game to you two but we shall prove His word!"  
  
Elizabeth just sat and watched Isaac roar about but Eve was praying for her life.  
  
"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen." Eve chanted over and over again. (AN: I know I skipped some stuff in that prayer but I couldn't remember it all.)  
  
Elizabeth stared in disbelief at Eve. 'How can she remember that all?' Elizabeth thought.  
  
But she had bigger worries to think about for Malachai was reaching for his knife.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that knife?" Elizabeth asked nervously.  
  
Malachai didn't answer. Meanwhile Eve was almost crying.  
  
'Look what she got us into!' Eve screamed in her head 'we are gonna die!' she thought.  
  
  
  
"Look if your gonna kill anyone it should be me," Elizabeth said, "Eve didn't do anything it was all me."  
  
"You have one more chance and it's your last chance," Isaac said with fury in his voice. "If you pull anymore stunts like that you will die!"  
  
Eve and Elizabeth sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you, Isaac." They both said gratefully.  
  
Elizabeth and Eve left going to Elizabeth's old house.  
  
"I sware no more pranks from me," Eve said.  
  
"Me too," Elizabeth said with sadness. Elizabeth loved making jokes but if she wanted to live she was going to have to stop.  
  
Elizabeth and Eve went to Elizabeth's old attic where there were many things they didn't burn. Elizabeth put all the stuff in a box and went in her old backyard. She found her matches and gave them to Eve.  
  
"Here you burn this stuff we can't use it any more," Elizabeth said.  
  
Eve reluctantly lit the match and put it on the box. She waited until the box was totally on fire and threw the matches in it.  
  
One hour later.  
  
Elizabeth saved only one thing, which was her favorite teddy bear. Eve had gone to her home leaving Elizabeth all alone. 


	7. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Corn  
  
Author's Note: Last Chapter  
  
  
  
Eve came over the next morning.  
  
"That was a close one yesterday," Eve said.  
  
"Yes it was." Elizabeth answered.  
  
Eve shifted uncomfortably. She knew Elizabeth loved her pranks and horrible jokes and she was probably going crazy without them.  
  
"That's it I can't take anymore of it!" Elizabeth shouted out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Eve asked.  
  
"Isaac and Malachai! They are the foulest things that walk this planet! I'm gonna talk to them! They can't treat us like this!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"What do you think you can do about it?" Eve said sounding angry for the first time in a while, "You think you're so macho! Well, your not, ok? Your gonna die!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her in disbelief. "You're on their side?" Elizabeth sounded hurt.  
  
"Well, maybe I like Malachai and I want to open my ears for the first time and learn of His will." Eve said.  
  
"Yo-You like Malachai?" Elizabeth said faintly, "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the bathroom and threw up. Then she went back downstairs and fainted because of the idea her best friend had turned on her.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Elizabeth woke up with a great pain in her head. She realized she was lying on her bed and Eve was right next to her, and so was Malachai. Elizabeth frowned and got up with a start. She grabbed her shoes and her coat and was out the door to visit Isaac.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth was ignoring the pain in her head. She walked straight to the middle of the cornfield. She wasn't at all surprised to see Isaac there.  
  
"Isaac!" She yelled to get his attention.  
  
"Yes," He answered.  
  
"I'm tired of it. I'm tired of these brain washed kids worshipping corn!" Elizabeth said without containing her fury.  
  
Isaac just looked at her.  
  
"I'm not gonna live in Malachai's and your hell hole!" She kept on talking ignoring Isaac.  
  
"I gave you one last chance, you abused it so now you pay." Isaac said not hiding his glee. He never really liked Elizabeth from the start.  
  
"I hope you kill me because I am NOT living in this hell hole!" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Fine," Isaac said.  
  
Later that night Elizabeth was hanging on the corn cross as a sacrifice. All the kids were there under Malachai's command. He said this was a warning to troublemakers. Eve was the only one not allowed to come for some reason.  
  
Just then Elizabeth heard a rumbling in the earth. She started to feel scared. That evil demon was gonna eat her. She looked down and realized He was already eating her. She couldn't feel it though because she was so numb. She watched as it swallowed mostly over. She was almost completely gone by the time Eve came. Eve was crying hard. She could have made a small stream. That was the last thing Elizabeth saw before she was dead.  
  
After Eve saw her best friend almost sister get swallowed into the earth she took Malachai's knife and slit her throat.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
